Alignments
History Dragons are very intelligent creatures with the ability to draw up morals and philosophies to govern their lives. Over time dragons have gathered around a single group of philosophies, that of light and goodness. Although they still debate what exactly constitutes good, they agreed that the ultimate goal of all dragons was to do it. To this cause, the light dragons allied the elemental dragons (water, fire, earth, ice and infinity); the air dragons (dragons that spend most of their time in the air such as the wind, breeze, cloud and steam dragons); the peace dragons and the rainbow dragons. The Rise of Darkness However, another group of dragons was forming a rag-tag alliance to oppose them and be free to do whatever they want. Tunnelling Dragons threatened the Babylonians and caused the collapse of the Babylonian Empire and were enslaved by the Romans to ensure the safety of their empire. This in turn bread resentment and lead to the Tunnelling Dragons appointing King Thrasher who pledged to wipe humanity off the face of the earth. And, although he never got to finish the job and his two children squabbled over who would be leader so much that his idea was never realised, tunnelling dragons remain a grave danger to this day. Romans also attempted to harness the great power of dragons by breading war dragons which could be released on to the enemy who they would tear apart with extreme violence. War dragons exist in provoking wars to this day which the peace dragons fight against. The Roman Empire collapsed because of rapidly increasing volcanic activity caused by Volcanix who steadily grew more and more powerful and lead lava dragons on a trail of destruction across the world. Soon he and they were a force to be reckoned with. Then the death and chronic dragons emerged. Although chronic dragons are territorial and death dragons are mainly nomadic they were both loaners. Death dragons wanted more dead bodies to eat while chronic dragons just wanted to spread disease, but they came to an alliance to create the black death. The plague swept across Eurasia leaving a trail of dead bodies and well-fed death dragons in its wake. Fortunately, it did not kill off humanity. Catyketz Realising that they were being thwarted at every step and were fighting a losing battle against the forces of light, the forces of darkness hatched a plan. They convinced Catylketz, the brother of Quetzalcoatl, to join forces with them to gain more power, a feat made easy by Catylketz' existing envy of his brother's power. Catylketz brought with him a number of other Light Dragons and transformed them and himself in to terrifying Darkness Dragons. But even then he knew that he did not have enough power to take on Quetzalcoatl so he set about forming an alliance of darkness. He cursed the moon dragons to be made more powerful by moonstones transforming them into a race of greedy raiders and robbers and reverted some of the fire dragons to their vicious primitive state while simultaneously offering protection to the ice dragons if they joined him. He convinced the metal dragons to join them and interested mind and shadow dragons in the possibility of his new world order. He even managed to convince some steam and wind dragons to turn to darkness. But even then he did not have enough forces. So he created the terrible chaos dragons. They were built for battle with arrow-sharp scales, tail and teeth all carrying a deadly poison that can spread plagues quickly and fatally throughout dragons and humans. But by far their most deadly weapon is their sinister breath weapon, a stream of black sludge, poison and tar that kills in seconds.